Fairy Tail: Legend of the Forest Spirit
by DubstepPro
Summary: About to see her sister die Mira cries for anyone to help, suddenly a boy named Gale who proclaims to be the fabled Forest Spirit saves them and now he wants to join Fairy Tail and she suddenly starts to act strange when he's around. (Story mostly about Gale and will take time and will get to anime canon. Rated T for violence, and mild language. No flamers, leave reviews. So enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail: Legend of the Forest Spirit

(Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything Fairy Tail if I did Lisanna would've lived and not died. But I do own the OC character that's the Forest Spirit. This is Also my first Fanfic so please no Flamers but do review on what you think so far.)

CH.1 AWAKENING AND JOINING THAT FAIRIES

There was a legend that tells of a being of ancient power. The power to create an entire forest at will. This being was known as the Forest Spirit, this single spirit believed that all life was worth saving that no matter how dark ones heart was they were not beyond redemption. But, sadly even legends soon became nothing but stories. Believing that the no one would remember him and his ideals the Spirit sealed himself in the tree of his final forest only to be awakened by the purest of souls.

Deep in a forest of Fiore there was a battle going on with 2 figures could be seen on the ground heavily wounded, they were both white haired girls. These two were Mirajane Strauss S-class mage, and her sister Lissana A-class mage they both were mages of the Guild Fairy Tail. They both were staring at the beast in front of them but, this was there brother Elfman who could use Beast Takeover magic and tried to take over the beast, it worked for a few minutes but the beasts mind took over quickly and both sisters tried to bring him back without bringing harm to him and themselves. "Elfman please come back, you have to fight. Please." Said Mira as she was about to say more she saw Lissana walk towards the changed Elfman limping all the way. "Lissana what the hell are you doing!" shouted Mira as she was struggling to get up from the wounds that she got from Elfman. "Big brother please stop this and come back to us and we can be a family again." Said Lissana as she hoped that Elfman would come back. Mira looked in horror as the took over Elfman raised his hand preparing to strike with his giant hand. "No this can't be happening first our parents now my little sister. Someone please help." Choked out Mira but when she saw the hand descend upon her sister she cried out. "SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE HER." Yelled Mira as soon as she said that a giant wall made of wood blocked the punch stopping her brother and saving her sister. "Well it looks like I made just in time huh?" said a voice that came from the woods when Mira looked towards the sound of the voice only to blush when she gazed at the one who spoke. Standing near her with the wounded Lissana in his arms was a boy who looked to be a year older than her with brown hair and eyes and his build wasn't very muscular but was an average athletic build, he was also wearing a brown sleeveless shirt with baggy brown pants, brown leather gloves and a white trench coat with the kanji for forest on it. "Alright now that is out of the way can you please explain to me why that this monster has traces of a human on it. Oh and the name is Gale by the way." Said the now identified Gale as he looked at the monster with questioning eyes. "That's my brother Elfman he can use BEAST SOUL TAKEOVER. We came here to find and destroy that monster but my brother tried to take it over when he doesn't have the control over it, can you please help him?" asked/pleaded Lissana, Gale looked at them and smiled that made Mira blush and thankful that no one saw it, but Lissana saw it and smirked. "Sure you can count on me but the only way to bring him back is to knock him out so the spirit will still be absorbed by him." Said Gale as he walked to the giant titan and prepared for a fight.

(PLAY THOUSAND FOOT KRUTCH: LET THE SPARKS FLY)

Gale charged at the behemoth and dodged the hand that was coming for him by jumping over it. He then cried out WOOD MAKE: FLYING FIST and a fist made out of wood came out of the ground and hit the changed mage in the chest. The beast roared in pain as the fist shattered into pieces and went back into the ground shocking the two takeover siblings but got knocked out of their stupor when they heard a massive roar that came from their brother. They turned in time to see Gale call a WOOD MAKE: BINDING TREE. Before their very eyes they saw him make a tree appear from underneath the beast and wrap around him caging him into a giant tree the size of a seven story building stopping any chance of escaping. Gale was running to the tree to prepare to do the final attack that would end this battle.

(END THOUSAND FOOT KRUTCH: LET THE SPARKS FLY)

"SECRET WOOD MAKE TECHNIQUE: SLEEPING ROSE PETALS!" yelled Gale as the roses grew out of the tree and the petals flew around the beast which the spell slowly caused to fall into unconsciousness and the beast started to revert back to the two siblings brother which Gale caught him before he fell. "Alright let's set a camp here and then we can go to the town and I can take all three of you to the hospital." Said Gale with a caring smile which brought calmness to all the others minus Elfman who's currently unconsciousness. "Excuse me Gale but when you did that WOOD MAKE magic you made a tree just come out of the ground without it coming out of tree you must be really skilled if you can make it do that." Exclaimed Lissana as she was going to say more they here a groan and see that Elfman was waking up and he was now staring at them with wide eyes when he saw the wounds and a strange man with them. "Oh god Mira, Lissana I'm sorry I thought I could control it because I just didn't want to be the only one who can't do a full takeover. I'm so sorry." Cried Elfman only to be embraced in a hug by his sisters telling him it's not his fault he saw the man looking at them with a calm yet happy smile. "Hey big man it's no worries. The reason is because that monster was far stronger then you which is because it was a high S-class low SS-class monster so it had a pretty strong will which is why you only had control over it a moment but still a few minutes is pretty damn impressive if you ask me." Said Gale to Elfman which caused said guy to blush to the praise and made the sisters smile seeing their brother happy again. They made the trip to the town in the morning and went to the hospital which Mira called Master Makarov and told him about what had happened on the mission and how the monster was strong, Makarov was really sorry about misranking the mission but became intrigued when Mirajane told him about the mage who could make trees grow out of the ground without a source and asked them to come home and to bring the boy with them so that he could thank him personally.

(Magnolia town)

When they reached the town Gale was truly impressed on how big this town was and wondered who the new master was since he only met the first master Mavis Vermillion. When they reached the other side of town the soon came to a large building with the name Fairy Tail and went inside. When they got inside Gale could only describe the guild as amusing and interesting because as soon as they went in the other three were swarmed by their guild mates to make sure they were all right, Lissana was brought into a hug by a pink haired boy and a blue flying cat. Gale soon saw who he presumed the Guild Master when the said master got to him the guild quieted down to see who this guy was and what the master was going to say to him, the Strauss siblings were worried as to what the master was going to do to their new friend they might not have known him for very long but he and them have become very fast friends with each other. "So young man you're the one who saved them on their mission am I correct?" asked Makarov as everyone suddenly became interested as to how this boy saved them. "You bet I was but I don't mean to correct you but I am not really young you know." Said Gabe, but this only peaked everyone's interest more even Makarovs. "Oh really then do you mind telling us how you are not young then because you look not any older than 17 my boy." Said Makarov to Gale with a raised eyebrow who in turn shrugged his shoulders. "Sure allow me to introduce myself my name is Gale no surname and Guardian of the Forests. I sealed myself in the oldest tree in all of Fiore for 200 years and woke to when I heard Mira here cry out for help I then made a wood wall to stop Elfman from hitting Lissana I then proceeded to fight Elfman after a bit I then knocked him out with a secret wood technique that then knocked him out and the rest is history." Said Gale in a neutral tone, but the entire guild was shocked he was the Guardian of the freaking Forest.

"That's a very big claim my boy how do we know that you are really telling the truth and telling a false lie." Asked Makarov with a lot of people nodding in agreement since most people believed that the Spirit of the Forest was nothing but a legend of the Fiore. "Well how about we test to show that I am the real thing" said Gale with a calm and neutral tone since it wouldn't be the first time that someone didn't believe him when he told someone who he was but he always had a way to prove it he wasn't a genius for nothing. "alright how about this as you know my wood magic has the ability to drain demon energy and from what I learned from Mira is that her magic is very close to being demon scented so how about I use my magic to suppress her magic and drain it and that will prove that I am who I claim to be and not only that but the Spirit is said to be able to be able to grow a full grown tree which if you ask the three siblings they will say the same thing." said Gale with a calm demeanor as Makarov and some other guild members looked at them for confirmation which the three immediatly which obviously caused many jaws to drop minus Master Makarov because he can tell if the person is lying or not and he wouldn't be a good Master if he couldn't. "Well it would Appear that you are telling the truth my boy." said Makarov with a true genuine smile and kind tone that you would see in a grandfather. "Um Master Makarov I was wondering would it be alright if I join your guild because I really have no where else to go." asked Gale with nervousness in his tone hoping that the tiny Guild Master wouldn't reject him but that thought was stopped when he heard the old man laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA of course you can join now the question is where would you like to have your guild mark and what color?" asked Makarov with a smile on his face that the brown haired mage gladly returned." On my right hand and in light green old man." said Gale with happiness clearly in his voice. Makarov smiled and knew that the boy would go far as a spirit and a mage. The future looked very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: JUST ANOTHER DAY AT THE GUILD, AND SECRET DESIRES

It has been approximately 4 days since Gale had joined Fairy Tail and he could honestly say that these weeks were pretty interesting to say the least. One of the many things that happened was that on the first day both Natsu and Gray had both challenged him to a fight and the results were funny as hell, he remembers like it was yesterday.

(Flashback)

Gale was just sitting at the table of the guild drinking some good old fashioned beer when he suddenly felt the presence of two mages A-class if their magical energy was anything to go buy. Gale turned around to spot the two who were behind him. One was the pink haired kid named Natsu who he saw when he arrived he was wearing a sleeveless black vest that was open complete with white pants, white sandals, and a strange white scaled scarf that seamed charmed he also had the aura of a dragon and his magic was burning brighter and would only burn brighter as time progressed. The other was a raven haired boy named Gray who was currently shirtless and wore cargo pants. This boys magic was very different from the pinkest aura his was just freezing stating that he was clearly an ice wizard and a strong one at that on the same level of the pinket.

The strange thing was that they both seemed to have a fire in their eyes with a challenging look on their faces. "Can I help you two with something" said Gale with a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"Hey new guy lets fight after Lisanna told us about you during their last mission I've wanted to fight you." Said Natsu with fire in his eyes literally which freaked him out. The boy called Gray smirked "I normally don't agree with flame-brain but I also, want to fight you as well." Said Gray as both of them looked and waited for his response to their challenge.

They saw Gale smile and look at them and nodded. "Alright I hereby accept your challenge to a match. But, we have to take this outside considering the fact that Erza might beat you both into the ground again" said Gale as both of the boys shivered and nodded in fear. Erza was definitely a force to be reckoned with and even though there was anything that he was rarely afraid of there is one thing that is always terrifying. It was the murderous aura of righteous feminine fury that would scare the hell out of anyone.

Leaving the guild hall and heading out to the back Gale stood across from Natsu and Gray and each took their respective stances. Gale took one of his hands out of his coats pocket and raised it over the ground getting raised eyebrows from the two boys and the crowd that seemed to form after following them outside.

"Well it seems that we gained a bit of a crowd well shall we begin then Candlestick, Popsicle" said Gale with a smirk. The reactions were damn hilarious even people from the guild snickered. Natsu head turned into flames as he yelled "CANDLESTICK YOU BASTARD".

(PLAY MANOWAR: WARRIORS OF THE WORLD)

Gales' hand suddenly glowed green and out of the ground came a staff that looked like entangled roots with a light crystal at the top. The base it was covered in spiral markings some of those markings looked like wooden creatures some even looked as if they were dancing.

"Well are you two just going to stand there or am I going have to come over there myself" said Gale. That was all those two needed to launch to him. Gray called out ICE MAKE: FIST a fist made of ice came out of the seal and launched towards Gale and watched as he boy dodged his attack and saw a magical seal appear in front of him, WOOD MAKE: WHIPLASH yelled Gale that caused a vine the size of Makarov's arm in titan form and smacked Gray to a tree that caused Gray to wince in pain from the force of the attack.

As soon as the attack was called he heard Natsu call out FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST and tried to punch Gale but was shocked that as soon as the punch landed he crumbled into wood. Natsu and Gray look around to see where he is. "Over here idiots" said Gale in an amused tone while everyone was shocked that he suddenly appeared out of a tree. Most people were shocked at this level of skill using wood magic to this skill level.

Alright it's time that we end this. How 'bout it one last spell to settle this" said Gale as the two boys simply nodded still a little dumbfounded at the technique used. They each shout their respective techniques.

FIRE DRAGON ROAR  
ICE MAKE: LANCE

As the attacks were getting closer Gale just simply stood there as they got closer causing Mira to cry out "GALE-KUN." This each brought up different reactions, most members had their jaws on the floor, Elfman to gaped as his sister, Lisanna to smile and think on how much blackmail she had on her now.

When the blast cleared there was nothing but they soon heard a voice underneath Natsu and Gray call out WOOD MAKE: SINKING VINES, vines then grabbed Natsu and Gray by their ankles and pulled them down till they were waist deep in the ground. They saw Gale walk towards them with his staff in hand.

(END SONG)

When Gale got to them he looked at them with a smile and said to them "Well that was certainly an interesting match but I am afraid that this round is mine." When he tapped his staff on the ground the roots that had them tangled brought them up to the surface and released them. When they were now above ground level they each looked at him with respect.

As they went back inside to the Guild Hall the trio were bombarded by their guild mates and complemented them and congratulated Gale at his victory. "Congratulations Gale-san that fight proved that you were a REAL MAN" yelled Elfman while the rest were just sighing at the strange antics of the man. While this was all happening a certain Take-over sibling was having an inner conflict with herself.

(END FLASHBACK)

(Mira POV)

Mira just sighed and looked at the man that has been on her mind ever since 'that' day. The day she almost lost her little sister forever. When they were just kids she looked after her siblings ever since their parents were killed by dark mages when they were kids. But, when Makarov found them and offered them a chance to have a family she was weary but that vanished when she saw a smile that you would only see on a grandfather. She and her siblings accepted.

When they got to the guild they were shocked to find other kids their she thought that they would be rejected but instead of that. They were warmly accepted with open arms. Then over the years she had a rival by the name of Erza and always competed with to see who was the strongest female in Fairy Tail. Then came the S-class trials which Erza accomplished but she managed to get the second time and a week after the trials she took her siblings on an S-class mission. Natsu wanted to come but Elfman said that it was a mans job to protect his sisters.

When they got to the town they managed to locate the beast. Then everything went completely downhill. The mission was clearly mis-ranked. Mira managed to a least wound the beast somewhat but then Elfman came and tried to Take-Over it. It worked for a few minutes but he suddenly lost control and attacked them she tried to fight him without hurting him but when he was about to kill Lisanna did Gale appear and saved them and defeated him.

So ever since then he was completely on her mind and she was someone who wanted someone to spend her secret desire with. That desire that she wanted was to spend the rest of her life with the love of her life, and she believes that she may have found that someone, only time would tell.

(Booya new chapter is up and ready. Will Gale have the same feelings as Mira does for him just continue to read the story and find. Sorry if this CH was shorter than last time but at least the fight was longer so review and no flamers. See-ya next time


End file.
